moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
A Story of Heroes and Shadows
A Story of Heroes and Shadows is a book of Stormwindian-history depicting the times and actions of an Order known as the Order of the Deft Assassins. The original found-copy of the book had torn off pieces wherever a name was mentioned, in reproductions this was replicated for a more authentic affect. Currently the book is only available to purchase at the Stormwind Royal Library, History Department. = WRITINGS = ---- The entire book one may be able to read from the Royal Library. PART I A story of heroes, and how they were shadows... Where to start, where to start... I am ''----'', a founding Councilman of the Order of the Deft Assassins. I was placed at the rank of Master Assassin, my council-comrades being ''----'', ''----'', ''----'', ''----'', and ''----''. Aswell as my mentor, the Grand Master Assassin of the Order, ''----''. We began recruiting beginner and intermediate assassins to join our ranks and operate with us to keep the peace, the goal of the Order. I remember assassinating many Noblemen striving to put framed innocents to death, or other situations like that... I do not know what to write next, I will continue whenever something happens of interest next. PART II Four years after the founding of the Order of the Deft Assassins, I, Master Assassin ''---- ''will explain to you how our order fell... Upon the date of January Thirty-Second, all approximately.. Oh, I'd say ninety assassins were called to a gigantic area in the middle of the mountains around Elwynn Forest, a deep, hidden place. We were told via letter this was a briefing of utter important from our mentor and thus we must go with haste. Upon arriving we formed a circle like we normally do in these mass-briefings, the dirt seeping into my boots. We saw a cloud of shadow in the middle, we all assumed it was the Mentor using Shadow magic to make a humorous entry. This was not the case... The cloud disappeared moments after it appeared, a dark figure appeared before us, the Grand Master being held at dagger-point by the neck and restrained at the wrists and ankles. He cried out, "The Order of the Deft Assassins shant be more! For afront of you all, I will execute your mentor, your father-figure, and Grand Master! Attempt to stop me I will let him endure an even more painful death than I'm already going to give him!" The mysterious man then punctured the Grand Master's throat with his dagger, slowly feeling around inside his neck to slice around- exceptionally painfully. We could barely bare to watch, the Grand Master soon fell to the ground, head almost seperated from his body. We all screamed out words of sheer hatred and charged the mysterious man, though in seconds he was gone, into the shadows. I remember ten of the Council members, some of them not the original rather council members appointed later on, I believe the three I speak of specifically were appointed only a year ago, the Order's third year of operation. After he disappeared, all we could focus on was the death of our Grand Master.. An older man yet exceptionally wise and skillful, he was mine, and everyone else's Mentor, Grand Master and practically a father. An hour or so later of mourning, I stood up in the middle, yelling out to the rest of the assassins, "I proclame that there will be no one else of us worthy enough to lead this Order again, so we shall disband and start a new chapter in all our lives." They all listened, for technically I was the Grand Master for I was the most-senior Councilman technically, and thus after the Grand Master's death, I became it... After many tears of sadness and mourn, we all decided on it. Though then another member stood up, his name was ''----'', but of only the rank of Assassin, he yelled out, "We are brothers! And sisters! While we may be disbanding, we must end with a bang to remember the times of this brother and sisterhood! For this, I propose.. Whoever this SON of a BITCH murdered our FUCKING FATHER! SHALL PERISH, WE WILL MAKE HIM SUFFER LIKE HE DID MAKE OUR OWN MENTOR SUFFER.. I propose, we stalk him until he is seen dead. HOOAH!". After the speech was given, all of the Assassins raised their hands, hopping up then down, screaming out, "HOOAH!", the Assassin that gave the speech cracked a small smile, something he reportedly did rarely. We then set out, all ninety of us assigned to different sections of town; we eventually nailed his location down a week or two after, ''----'' then called us all back to that same meeting spot, he told us about the intelligence gathered, and the man's identity and location. This man's name was ''----'', and he was reportedly hiding out somewhere in a house in Elwynn. The Assassin called out that this would be our -final- mission, and that we shall make it count. As technical Grand Master, I gave him the ability to take charge. He lead our group down, we approached the house, all ninety of us going in different directions so we wouldn't look like an extremely suspicious mini-army of assassins walking down the Forest. Though we all came to the same spot afront the house, ''----'' yelled out, "CHAAAAAARGE!", he said literally seconds after we had all grouped, anger brought in his tone- we charged in, I remember ten of us kicked the door down, twenty of us each guarding one window, this man was not escaping no matter. I, ''----'', and four others were the ones to check upstairs directly for we were the ones through the door. We saw shadows around, the man was alerted of our presence though there would be no way he could escape unless he had a tunnel.. Unfortunately, thats what he had. We searched everywhere, the entire two-story home until we saw him run into a secret-door on the bottom floor, before this he was assumably hiding in the shadows. All ninety of the assassins couldn't all go after, so quickly assessing the situation ''---- ''stood up and yelled, "WE DO NOT HAVE TIME TO SPEAK! Remember eachother forever, I hereby call you all off, this operation is over....", with a frown all of the assassins nodded, and they all quite literally left the house, the Order had then disbanded, though there was still a score to settle. I, and ''----'' went after the man through the tunnel, we chased him for five miles under the tunnel until he luckily - for us atleast - slipped, quickly, without mercy I saw ''---- ''draw his hidden wrist blade, he jumped atop the fucker that tripped, stabbing him in the back, he then said, "You will suffer....", he then slit his throat open, snapping his back and stomping his head in a few times, ''----'' turned to me, "We are done here, brother. I will likely never see you again, so.. I bid you farewell.", I then replied, "You're right, you will not. I will write about this, and then I will end my life.. I've nothing more to live for. Goodbye, ''----''.", ''---- ''replied, "What!? You cannot do this.. Please!", I replied again, "No. No no and no. Goodbye now. At my home will lay a finished book, distribute it to Stormwind, people most know our tail.", ''---- ''replied with a frown, simply saying, "Okay.". I then headed home, I wrote all this, and here I am. I am now going to end my own life, though all I request is that we are remembered as heroes, for those who even knew about us or read this book.... Ah. I will see you around, Azerotth. Category:Books Category:Items Category:Writing Category:Order of the Deft Assassins